Dreaded Mornings
by Grantx752
Summary: Mellitz one shot. What happens when Mellie finds herself alone in the shower, thinking about her past.


She can hear the alarm going off, but she doesn't want to get up quite yet. She had a rough evening and hadn't been able to fall asleep until nearly two hours ago, since for once in his entire life, Teddy wanted her instead of Marta. Surprisingly, she felt happy about her son's sudden want for her, so she happily took care of the tired, feverish baby until he fell asleep in her arms around 2am. She brought him back into his room and dragged herself to bed, not even managing to get under the covers before falling into a deep slumber.

Mellie knew Fitz wasn't next to her. He always got up an hour earlier than her. She hadn't even heard his alarm go off, she was that tired. After about five minutes of hearing the annoying, loud sound that Apple dared to call "Radar", Mellie took her iPhone into her hand and unlock it, dismissing the alarm. The bright screen nearly blinded her and she groaned, fighting the urge for 'just five more minutes'. She got out and bed and like a zombie, walked to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping out of her nightgown.

Stepping into the shower and into the warm water, she stood under the stream, and just thought. Thinking is what she did most, with all of her free time in her profoundly boring life as First Lady. But most of her deepest thinking was in the shower. She thought back to the beginning of her and Fitz's marriage, when they were close and happy with one another. When all they needed was each other. When holding each other under a blanket on Oregon Street kept them safe from the blistering cold that would've otherwise froze them to death. She thought back to when their sex life was perfect, before Olivia, before Big Jerry. When one look from Fitz would soak her panties and two minutes later, she would find herself with him in some odd place, public bathroom or storage closet, with her panties down and dress pushed up.

She let out a sigh as she thought to herself. No, their sex life wasn't the same anymore. It was far from it, especially since Olivia came around. But sometimes, a girl still needed to be pleased and she found herself wishing that Fitz would meet her needs and would love her for 20 minutes. Some of the time he would, but only if he was in the mood too. Only if by some slim chance, him and Liv were fighting and he was turned on. But other than those 1% chances, she had to find another way to scratch the itch, and most of the time, that meant she had to rely on herself.

Andrew had been there for her, for the short amount of time that Fitz wasn't aware of their affair. And boy, did Andrew show a girl how she should feel. Being with him took her back to the beginning of her marriage, when sex was ruined between her and Fitz. When they were fresh and young, and they couldn't get enough of each other. Of course, she loved Andrew. But she loved Fitz more. And if it came down to it, she would choose her husband any day, and every time.

Mellie found herself wide awake after thinking about her husband, and the way he used to please her, used to caress her body and pay attention to every inch of her, giving it equal attention. She felt the familiar tingle in between her legs and she knew that working with just her fingers wouldn't do it for her this time. She needed Fitz, but that wasn't an option. It was usually never an option. She sighed to herself and looked up, smirking slightly as she reached for the showerhead and unattached it.

She guided it in between her legs, taking her free hand to spread her lips, and aimed the stream just right, her knees buckling as she felt that first initial shock of pleasure. She moaned, throwing her hand back against the wall, and letting the showerhead work it's magic. She bit down on her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tight as she wondered why she had never thought of this before. This was amazing. She was so engaged in her own little world that she hadn't noticed the bathroom door opening.

Fitz had left his flag pin in the bathroom, and figured that he could sneak in and out quickly without Mellie noticing him. But when he heard her moan, he stopped dead in his tracks, immediately thinking that Andrew was with her. He went to angrily open the shower door before realizing that she was most definitely alone. He felt himself harden in his pants, the bulge in his pants growing bigger with each and every noise that came from Mellie's mouth. Fitz was surprised, as he thought that he didn't find her attractive anymore. Clearly, he was wrong and he quickly undressed, getting in the shower.

It wasn't until the shower door was closed that Mellie's eyes shot open and embarrassment came over her and she quickly pulled the showerhead away and hid it behind her back. "What're you doing here?" She asked defensively.

Fitz just chuckled, shaking his head. "Keep doing what you're doing. I don't want to bother you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Mels. Just keep going. I want to watch you pleasure yourself." He told her, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her face up to his. "Please?" He asked as he softly kissed her lips.

"Fine." Mellie agreed, the intensity of her horniness overpowering her normal feelings about Fitz. She spread her legs once more, guiding the showerhead in between them and immediately going back to her original position, eyes closed and head back, as she enjoyed the intense pleasure that the jetting stream of water gave her.

Fitz watched her, his hand involuntarily slipping down to his erection and stroking it. He was unable to take his eyes away from Mellie, watching her every move from her facial expression, to the slight twitch in her hand every time the stream would hit her most sensitive area, the one that would give her such an intense feeling that she couldn't possibly handle it. His hand began moving faster, and eventually his climax was building up and he couldn't handle it anymore. Little did he know that Mellie was fighting the urge to come as well, but couldn't fight any longer. They came together, Fitz's seed shooting out of the tip of his manhood, and hitting Mellie's stomach.

Luckily, her orgasm was over because she pulled the showerhead away once more and slowly looked down at her stomach. "You did not just..." She glanced back up at him, rolling her eyes slightly when she noticed the silly grin on his face.

"Sorry, baby." Fitz told her, taking the showerhead from her hand and putting it back where it belong. "I just couldn't help myself." He admitted, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

Maybe getting up early isn't actually the worst thing in the world. Mellie thought to herself as she kissed her husband, enjoying him, and parts of him, for the next twenty minutes.


End file.
